La Tienda de los Deseos
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: La curiosidad infantil siempre ha sido algo tierno, pero, ¿qué hará un pequeño Ban cuando entra a una tienda bastante extraña? ¿Qué será lo que quiere la misteriosa vendedora? Ban x Ginji.


¡La Li Ho! Conjuntamente con la actualización de Historia (que ya esta por llegar no me maten), también publicare este lindo One-Shot. X3 Para que las fans de Ginji y Ban no estén celosas. Yay! Por fin, ya termine este cuatrimestre!

Sumario: La curiosidad infantil siempre ha sido algo tierno, pero¿qué hará un pequeño Ban cuando entra a una tienda bastante extraña¿Qué será lo que quiere la misteriosa vendedora? Ban x Ginji.

Advertencia: Shounen ai. xD Exceso de fluff, según yo.

Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece, así que no me demanden. En serio, no se llevarán nada útil.

* * *

**La Tienda de los Deseos:**

_Siempre me acusan de ser un bastardo interesado por pensar única y exclusivamente en las cosas que puedo obtener. Pero¿qué más esperan de mí? Así fue que crecí, buscando las cosas que me hacían feliz y usarlas hasta que no sirvieran más. Solía pensar que nadie en este mundo se preocupaba por mí, por eso jamás creí en el amor ni nada por el estilo. Pero estaba muy equivocado…_

* * *

"¡Maldita sea, niño¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques mi juego de té¡Mira el desastre que has hecho!"

"Lo siento mucho, abuela…"

"¿Qué pretendías hacer?"

"Sólo quería…" Un niño de apenas 5 años de edad miraba al suelo apenado, buscando una respuesta. "… quería llevarle el té a mi madre."

La anciana liberó un suspiro exasperado. Entornó los ojos con rabia para reprender al muchacho y luego sonó una campana. Al instante, una muchacha, que no pasaba de ser una adolescente, de cabello castaño y vestida con traje de sirvienta, entró a la elegante sala de la mansión. "¿Sucede algo, señora?" Rápidamente su vista se paseó por la recamara y vio una taza hecha añicos en el suelo, a la señora de la casa a punto de gritar y al pequeño Ban luciendo muy triste. No necesitaba ser una adivina para darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

"Encierra a Ban en su habitación y ven a limpiar este desastre." Exclamó la mujer, sosteniendo con fuerza su bastón y sentándose en un sillón frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda a los dos presentes.

"Sí, señora." La chica asintió e hizo una leve reverencia. Cuando quiso tomar la mano del pequeño Ban, éste se había acercado al sillón y tomó la mano de la anciana en un gesto de cariño. "Lo siento mucho, abuela. Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer." Pero en vez de responder que todo estaba bien y que el juego de té podía ser cambiado por uno nuevo, la malvada anciana le pegó en la cabeza con el bastón. El niño calló al suelo y la sirvienta corrió a su lado para levantarlo. Aunque no gritó, los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¿Qué estás esperando para llevártelo, María?" Preguntó la mujer, sin siquiera voltear.

La chica recogió a Ban en sus brazos y salió de la habitación. Tenía poco tiempo de estar trabajando en la mansión de los Midou, pero pronto comprendió cómo se trataban los habitantes de la casa.

La señora era quien llevaba las riendas de los asuntos, el hijo nunca estaba, aparentemente escapó o desapareció, pero nadie debía mencionar ni una sola palabra. Luego estaba la madre de la criatura; se encontraba encerrada en su habitación ya que después del parto había perdido la razón. El último integrante de la familia era el pequeño Ban, quien no tenía a nadie que lo quisiera. María acercó al pequeño a su pecho y le acarició la cabeza. Los sollozos del pequeño se calmaron automáticamente. Como era la menor de todas las sirvientas de la mansión, era su deber hacerle compañía al niño.

"Ban¿qué estabas haciendo con el juego de té de la señora?" Le preguntó amablemente.

"Quería llevarle el té a mi madre. Quiero verla."

"Sabes que no se encuentra bien. Es mejor esperar a que se mejore."

Había llegado a la recamara del niño. Para ser la de un menor de edad, era bastante triste. Por lo general deberían de haber juguetes regados por todas partes y estar pintada con colores alegres; sin embargo, esta habitación estaba militarmente organizada, llena de libros y pintada en colores opacos. María colocó a Ban en su cama. Notando que el niño aun no se animaba, agregó. "Prometo escabullirle a tu madre un pastelillo y le diré que tú se lo enviaste. ¿De acuerdo?"

Los ojos de Ban se iluminaron, y con una sonrisa, asintió.

* * *

Dos noches después, Ban no pudo resistir la tentación y decidió ir a visitar a su madre cuando todos estuvieran dormidos. Los pasillos de la mansión eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, pero el ambiente era tétrico. No se escuchaba ni un solo sonido, y sin embargo era como si esperaras que un fantasma apareciera de repente de cualquier esquina o pared.

Muy pronto, Ban llegó a su destino. Se detuvo por unos momentos frente a la puerta, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Lentamente, abrió la puerta y al principio no podía ver nada por la oscuridad del lugar. Probablemente a su madre le agradaba que cerraran las cortinas cuando se iba a dormir, y en verdad era mucho mejor, después de todo, de esa manera los rayos del Sol no la iban a despertar a tempranas horas de la mañana.

Caminó de puntitas, para no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo cerca de la cama, encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Frente a él se encontraba la figura de su madre, durmiendo apaciblemente. Su largo cabello castaño estaba alborotado sobre la almohada, en su rostro lucía una expresión de tranquilidad. El niño esbozó una sonrisa y acarició la cabeza de su madre. La mujer sintió aquella caricia y abrió sus ojos, encontrando los de su hijo frente a ella.

La reacción que siguió no era exactamente la que Ban estaba esperando. Su madre se alejó precipitadamente de él como si fuera un monstruo asesino. Sus ojos azules estaban desorbitados y el escaso color que tenía su piel había desaparecido. Si no fuera porque estaba gritando y moviéndose, el pequeño pensaría que era un cadáver andante.

"¡Demonio, aléjate de mí!" Vociferaba ella mientras se apretujaba en una esquina.

"Mamá… cálmate… soy tu hijo…" Decía el niño para calmarla, pero eso parecía asustarla más.

"¡Tu no eres mi hijo¡Tú no saliste de mí¡Eres un engendro del Demonio!" Después de eso, los gritos de la mujer se hicieron incoherentes, al tiempo en que se halaba el cabello y se golpeaba en contra de la pared.

Y luego se escuchó el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose y un cuerpo golpeándose aparatosamente contra el suelo.

Ban no podía creerlo…

Su madre se había suicidado frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Si su abuela antes lo odiaba, ahora no sabía qué era lo que sentía la vieja por él. Luego de la muerte de su madre, todo fue peor para el infante. Su abuela lo azotaba cada vez que lo veía. María fue despedida por ningún motivo aparente más que el de hacer miserable la vida de Ban.

"¿Quién demonios necesita a la familia?" Se preguntaba de mala manera un Ban de 13 años que iba caminando por una calle llena de gente y tiendas.

Se había escapado de casa, ya que no soportaba que la maldita anciana, como cariñosamente le decía, estuviera recordándole lo que sucedió aquella noche.

Un aroma a especias invadió su sentido del olfato. Era curioso percibir un aroma así, no era de ningún perfume que recordara. Su vista se tropezó con un extraño local; las personas le pasaban por el lado y sin embargo no le dirigían la mirada, era como si él fuera el único que era capaz de verlo.

Sus pies tomaron vida propia y decidieron entrar a explorar la tienda.

La puerta se abrió con un leve crujido, el aroma era mucho más fuerte dentro, tanto así que casi le provocaba sueño. El lugar era oscuro y las paredes estaban decoradas con telas de distintos colores pero que lograban una armonía elegante. El local no parecía vender nada en particular y por unos momentos, Ban temió haber entrado a una casa.

Dos pares de manos lo tomaron de los brazos y el muchacho dio un respingo. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio a dos extrañas niñas, de ojos vacíos y con sonrisas enigmáticas, halándolo hacia otra puerta.

"La dueña te está esperando." Dijeron al unísono mientras lo halaban.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?" Masculló el joven, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar.

Frente a él estaba una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos amarillos, vestida en un kimono tradicional que se abría para mostrar largas y delicadas piernas. Estaba fumando, pero el olor que se podía sentir era el de especias, no de tabaco. La mujer se sentó, mostrando un generoso escote. Ban miró hacia un lado, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que obviamente se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

"Te estaba esperando. ¿Sabes? Debes tener en cuenta que una dama no te va a esperar por siempre, niño descortés."

"¡Niño descortés, niño descortés!" Repetían alegremente las niñas, al tiempo que se acomodaban al lado de la misteriosa dama.

"¿Cómo que descortés? Mire, señora, yo ni la conozco…"

"¿Señora?" Se preguntó, divertida, acariciando el rostro de las dos niñas. Por algún motivo, ese gesto no parecía de cariño, más bien… lujurioso. "¿Acaso me veo como una señora?"

Al Ban no responder, la mujer emitió una carcajada. "Te estaba esperando, Ban Midou. Casi pensé que te habías perdido."

"¿Perdido?" _¿Acaso me atrajo con el perfume?_

La mujer asintió. "Así es. Me llamo Yuuko. Y estas dos son Maru y Moro, mis dos… amigas…"

Ban paseó su mirada por la habitación, esta estaba más vacía que la anterior; sólo había unas cuantas botellas de sake tiradas en el suelo. "¿Para qué me trajo aquí?" Aunque él no creía que eso fuera posible, el destino no existe.

"Umm, pensaba que estarías interesado en lo que vendo." Respondió Yuuko, sus ojos lo miraban sin parpadear.

"¡Ja¿Lo que vendes¡Pero este lugar está vacío!" Vociferó el joven, en son de burla mientras se metía las manos en el bolsillo.

"Aah, lo que pasa es que en esta tienda vendo deseos." La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más amplia, sus extraños ojos amarillos lo observaban como si esperara una reacción. Ban también llegó a la conclusión de que esa mujer no tramaba nada bueno.

"¿Deseos¿Qué crees que tengo¿5 años?"

"Físicamente no, pero de mente creo que eres más joven. Como decía, vendo deseos y sólo lo hago con personas especiales… como tú."

"A ver, deseo que estés en ropa interior¿cuánto me va a costar eso?" El muchacho miró a la mujer con una sonrisa triunfante. Yuuko alzó las dos cejas, pero aún así se puso de pie y dejó resbalar el kimono por sus hombros, quedando justamente como Ban lo había "deseado". "Esto es gratis." Fue lo único que dijo.

La mueca se borró instantáneamente de su rostro. ¿Acaso estaba loca?

"¿Puedo terminar?"

El muchacho asintió.

"Vendo deseos a personas especiales. Puedo darte cualquier cosa, lo que tu corazón más desea… Así que, aprovecha la oportunidad, Ban."

"¿Cualquier cosa?"

"Cualquiera."

"¡Entonces quiero que mi abuela se muera y ser el dueño de toda la fortuna¡Y cuando sea mayor, tener una empresa, ser apestosamente rico, tener todas las casas, autos, yates y mujeres que desee!" Exclamó, con un brillo maniático en sus ojos.

"Ehh, sí, pero…"

"¿Pero qué¿No dijiste que podía ser cualquier cosa?"

"Cualquier cosa que tu corazón desee… Y eso no es lo que tu corazón desea¿verdad Ban?"

El olor lo estaba comenzando a marear. Por algún motivo sentía que sus piernas le cedían y que por haber exclamado su deseo, su energía se había evaporado. La voz de Yuuko parecía un susurro hipnótico. Muy pronto, el muchacho se encontraba tirado encima de la misteriosa mujer mientras que ésta le acariciaba la cabeza y le susurraba palabras al oído.

"¿Quieres que te cumpla tu deseo?" Le preguntó. Ban no la estaba mirando, más bien miraba a las niñas. Sus ojos eran vacíos, como si no tuvieran alma dentro de sus cuerpos. Cuando Yuuko le hizo la pregunta, su cabeza asintió.

"Pero tengo que decirte… no es nada barato. Quiero que compartas conmigo ese fabuloso don que tienes. El Jagan. Dime, Ban¿estás dispuesto?" Ban volvió a asentir.

"No te lo quitaré por completo. En general, puedes usarlo 6 veces en un día. Ahora sólo serán 3 veces, y con personas diferentes. ¿Estás de acuerdo?" Ban asintió.

"Bien, ahora dime. ¿Qué deseas?"

El muchacho de cabellos castaños tragó saliva, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su mente estaba nublada. "Quiero a alguien especial. Que este a mí lado, que me comprenda y que no me tema. Que se dé cuenta que no soy un demonio." Y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

"Quieres a alguien que te quiera…" Susurró Yuuko. "Entonces lo tendrás."

Lo último que Ban vio fue una intensa luz blanca.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en la calle, rodeado de gente. Miró hacia delante y el lugar donde estaba la tienda de Yuuko, había un local abandonado. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Ban decidió volver a casa. El mareo no lo dejaba pensar bien.

* * *

"¡Yuuko, ya llegué!" Exclamó Watanuki al entrar a la habitación.

Yuuko, que estaba muy ocupada viendo a una serpiente transparente dar giros frente a ella, le hizo una seña con la mano en señal de saludo.

"¿Ya tienes el poder del Jagan?" Le cuestionó el joven mientras ponía las cosas que había comprando en orden.

"Así es."

"Aunque creo que lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Le quitaste su habilidad a ese chico."

Yuuko sonrió dulcemente y lo miró. "No te preocupes, Watanuki. Fue un intercambio equivalente. Además, él termino llevándose la mejor parte."

* * *

_A los 16 escapé de mi casa, estaba harto de vivir con mi abuela. Luego conocí a Yamato y a Himiko, y se puede decir que viví una vida normal hasta el día en que tuve que quitarle la vida a Yamato. Jamás le dije a Himiko los motivos. Decidí que lo mejor era separarme de ella, y así lo hice. Pero eso no evitó que me sintiera como el peor ser vivo del planeta, en verdad era un demonio. Dos personas habían muerto gracias a mí._

_Aun así, la felicidad llegó. La vida me hizo comprender que, después de todo, no todo era gris._

_Como un deseo que se hizo realidad. _

_Después de todas aquellas tragedias… conocí a Ginji._

_Fin_

* * *

¡Ya! Terminado. ¡Espero que les guste! La persona que adivine de donde saque a la Yuuko y compañía se llevara de premio un beso de Emishi!

Emishi aparece detrás de unas cortinas: Oh, si, vengan conmigo, nenas!

¡Hey, tú!

¡Sí, tú!

¿Qué estás esperando para tocarme, eh?

Botón del review: ¬¬ pervertidos¿qué pensaban que era?

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

ll

V


End file.
